Déjame hacerte feliz
by Dunixe
Summary: Resignación, eso era lo que empezó a sentir en el fondo de su alma. Sin embargo, quería verlo y convertir su sufrimiento en esperanza. Quería que él cumpliera su promesa de volver a verla. - Este fanfiction participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICION. De la pagina SasuSaku **Eternal Love**


Disclamer:  
Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Masashi Kishimoto.  
Este fanfiction participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICION. De la pagina SasuSaku **Eternal Love**

Prohibido cualquier tipo de reproducción sin mi permiso.

Si ves este OneShot en otro lado que no sea Wattpad o FF . net bajo el nombre de DuniXe, por favor avísame!

* * *

 ** _"Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado. Quiero sentir tu calidez. Las lagrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida no me soltaré de tu mano. A veces nos deshacemos. Nos convertimos en cobardes pero seguramente encontraremos algo ahí. Toma mi mano ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos. Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano."_**

 **— Starless Night / Olivia Luffkin**

* * *

Naruto había anunciado a los cuatro vientos su relación con Hinata, _— "Que envidia" —_ pensó al instante en el que se enteró y también sintió felicidad por su mejor amigo.

Poco después ellos emprendieron una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Estaban ahora casados y parecía que Naruto por fin comenzaba a tener la felicidad que se merecía _. — "¿Y Sasuke?" —_ Nada. Escuchó rumores que él había aparecido para ayudar a la aldea en contra de Otsutsuki y no tuvo la delicadeza de esperarle. _— "Insensible"—_ se dijo, las nubes comenzaban a juntarse rápidamente avecinando una tormenta mientras recorría las calles de Konoha, el camino de siempre, su ya ahora rutina de la semana.

Reflexionar, eso era lo único que había hecho los últimos días cuando Tsunade le dio las "vacaciones" que se merecía por todo el trabajo sin descanso. Y Tsunade lo sabía, sabía que ella trabajaba aún más para no pensar. No le gustaba pensar en su situación, en como él no se había atrevido a comunicarse con ella, vamos, ¡Con nadie!

Y estaba de nuevo sentada en aquella banca a la salida de la aldea, donde todo volvía una y otra vez a sus pensamientos...

— Sasuke, ya no quiero contar los días, las semanas... ¿Cuándo es que piensas cumplir tu promesa? —

Se sentó en aquella banca y la acarició como si fuera a recibir respuesta del objeto inanimado.

Suspiró y miró al cielo ahora tupido de una espesa capa de nubes grisáceas. Sonrió melancólicamente para de nuevo mirar hacia el suelo abrazándose a sí misma.

— Cuando estabas en las ruinas del valle del fin junto a Naruto sentí miedo de perderlos a ambos... tanto miedo, y después —"Perdóname Sakura"— No pude contenerme y te dije "Estúpido". Nunca, nunca te había insultado Sasuke y se sintió tan bien. Por fin pude llorar sin reservas, sin miedos a que Naruto me viera y se sintiera culpable, eran lagrimas tanto de alegría como de esperanza. Por fin podrías estar con nosotros de nuevo. Como siempre debió ser...

 _Pero no duró mucho, me dijiste que yo no tenía nada que ver con tus pecados... Eso, eso no es verdad, lo sabes, pero aún así me apartaste de nuevo y lo acepté por que lo único que quería era por fin verte libre de culpas que ya no tienes que pagar. Aún te espero, aún estoy aquí, esperándote._

 _En realidad lo que estoy ocultándote es que me estoy cansando de tener la mano extendida sin respuesta. Poco a poco, la estoy bajando, sumiéndome en la resignación de que tal vez, tú ya no volverás y esta vez, ni Naruto ni nadie tendrá derecho a buscarte ni hacerte regresar._

 _Mi amor, no pudo alcanzarte... Me siento tan sola Sasuke, tan sola viendo la felicidad de nuestros amigos, la felicidad que tu también te mereces y si me dieras la oportunidad me esforzaría al máximo para entregarte todo eso y más..._

 _Al mismo tiempo salgo de mi nube de sueños dándome cuenta que tal vez yo no soy aquella que debe hacerlo, tu tienes la libertad de elegir con quien compartir tu vida, a quien ver cada día, al despertar, al dormir, con quien compartir tu calor y tu dolor._

La pelirosa sonrió nuevamente, cerró sus ojos dándole la cara al cielo y sintió algunas gotas que comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro. Por fin se permitió derramar algunas lagrimas. Su sentido ninja se había apagado por completo al haberse sumido en sus dolorosos pensamientos.

— No me gusta verte llorar...

Fue lo único que escuchó a su espalda y abrió sus ojos enderezando su cabeza sin mirar atrás, su mente le estaba jugando nuevamente una mala broma. No podría ser él, no podría, ¿Oh si?.

— Sakura...

Su nombre pronunciado tan perfectamente entre sus labios. No cabía duda, era él. Inmediatamente se separó de aquella banca y volteo encontrándose con esos ojos escudriñándola con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando Sakura? —

Ella no respondía, simplemente lo miraba sin decir o hacer nada, tanto había deseado que volviera, incluso había practicado frente al espejo las miles de cosas que le diría cuando lo viera por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo y ahora, nada. NADA. Tragó duramente y se obligó a salir de su shock.

— Sasuke-kun... has regresado... — Se abofeteo internamente por haber dicho eso. Era obvio que había regresado ¿No es así?, A menos que..—

— Respóndeme.

— Yo... No tomes importancia de eso ahora, tú estás aquí, El sexto, Kakashi sensei, ¿Lo sabe ya? ¿Y Naruto?, Kamisama, él se va a poner muy feliz...

— Yo soy el motivo por el que llorabas.

Ella se quedo callada y bajo la mirada al verse acorralada.

— Toda esta semana has venido aquí y te has quedado horas en esta banca... — Posó su única mano sobre el asiento de piedra justo donde ella estaba recargada y la observó con melancolía unos segundos para de nuevo ver a la ojijade sorprendida — Hoy has llorado, no me gusta verte llorar, Sakura.

No lo podía creer, Sasuke había regresado y la había observado por una semana completa. Un completo _"stalker"_ sin una palabra, sin ninguna intención de hablarle... ¿Qué se creía? La lluvia comenzó a caer mas fuerte y comenzó a empaparlos por completo.

La pelirosa trató de moverse al sentir sus ropas completamente húmedas.

— Lo siento Sakura, no debí aparecer así. — El pelinegro quitó la mano de la banca y cruzó hacia el camino que guiaba al centro de la aldea.

Se estaba alejando de nuevo, lo estaba viendo irse. Tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Tienes en dónde quedarte? — La ojijade comenzó a acercársele. — Puedes quedarte en mi departamento... — Sin pensarlo dos veces, sus manos atraparon el brazo derecho de Sasuke haciendo que se detuviera mirándola. — Si, bueno, es que, está más cerca, y la lluvia... — Se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que pensaba que su propuesta la había dejado en aprietos— Es mejor que sequemos nuestras ropas...

A decir verdad la lluvia era lo de menos, Sasuke había regresado, ¿A quién le importaba que la estuviera estado observando durante una semana? ¿Verdad? El estaba de nuevo con ella. Eso era lo que quería creer.

Sasuke caminó a su lado, no hubo necesidad de preguntar en dónde vivía, la había observado cada día sin que ella se diera cuenta. El ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigían.

El corazón de Sakura latía muy rápido, se sorprendió que no le diese una taquicardia, parecía una chiquilla a punto de confesarle su amor al chico mas popular de la escuela. _—"Ya no soy una niña" —_ Se dijo mientras sacaba la llave y abría la puerta de su departamento.

— Es pequeño... — Le dijo mientras se quitaba aquel poncho empapado en el recibidor para no mojar el espacio.

— Si, bueno, no es que esté mucho tiempo de todas formas, sólo es un lugar para dormir y pasar un rato, la mayoría del tiempo estoy en el hospital. — respondió automáticamente, que monótona se había convertido su vida ahora que la guerra había terminado.

— Hn.. —

— Espera un momento, traeré toallas, ¿O prefieres tomar un baño?, lo prepararé en un momento — La chica comenzó a adentrarse en su departamento cuando la mano fría de Sasuke la detuvo pero le miró.

— Te dije que no eres parte de mis pecados. ¿Por qué aún así lloras por mi causa?

— Es algo obvio ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Después de todo este tiempo? — El observó la espalda de la chica tan frágil y al mismo tiempo, sabía que dentro de ella escondía la fuerza bruta de un centenar; quería respuestas y las iba a encontrar de una vez por todas.

— Lo se, puede sonar absurdo, incluso se que tal vez después de todo tú nunca me vas a ver como alguien con quien compartir tu dolor. — Lentamente Sakura se dio vuelta para observarlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo estaba diciendo, y ya no podía parar, tenía que enfrentar la realidad de las cosas, tenía que saber si él había venido por ella o había venido a decirle que no perdiera mas su tiempo— Se que soy una molestia que tuviste que cargar durante años cuando éramos niños, pero mis sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Sasuke soltó su mano despacio, las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse en el rostro de ella pero él siguió escuchando.

— Tu mereces la felicidad después de todo este tiempo Sasuke. Has cometido pecados, todos lo hemos hecho en menor o mayor medida. Unos se arrepienten, otros no. Tú has demostrado más que tu arrepentimiento, te has exiliado de nosotros, los que te queremos. Los que te aceptamos. Naruto te extraña mucho.

— ¿Tú me extrañaste? — Las palabras de Sasuke clamaban respuestas obvias pero que necesitaban ser dichas.

— Por supuesto... Siempre lo hice, y siempre que no estés te voy a extrañar, yo quiero darte la felicidad que necesitas... sin embargo se que tu no... — Su mente la detuvo de decirlo, ¿Cómo le podía decir que aceptaba el hecho de que tal vez él no la quisiera a ella como su compañera? —

— Sakura, yo, vine específicamente a decirte una cosa.

Las gotas que escurrían de sus cabellos y ropas era lo único que mantenía un constante sonido en aquel silencioso recibidor. La lluvia había parado de repente y Sakura temblorosa comenzó a sentir miedo de lo que el trataba de decirle.

— Yo aún tengo una misión personal que cumplir.

Allí estaba su respuesta. Sakura lo captó de inmediato. Se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Él la estaba rechazando de una manera tan directa, no la aceptaba, no aceptaba a nadie de hecho, el viaje de Sasuke requería ir solo vagando por el mundo, no se daba la oportunidad de ser feliz ni con ella ni con nadie. Tomó aire para responderle

— Eres un completo idiota... — Le dijo sin levantar la voz. Sasuke la miro perplejo, esa era la segunda vez que le ofendía, la primera vez la escuchó decirle -Estúpido- con lagrimas de felicidad en el rostro pero ahora su semblante había cambiado. — No deberías negarte a ser feliz, busca tu felicidad, con otra persona si lo deseas, no tiene que ser conmigo, jamás te obligaría a nada, tampoco deseo ser lástima de nadie, se feliz. Forma vínculos, si lo deseas, forma una familia, busca a una buena mujer y rodéate de gente que te ame. Es lo que deseo para ti. — Lo dijo, su garganta quemaba en deseos de gritarle a su almohada todo el dolor que sentía, pero si Sasuke había vuelto para rechazarla, lo menos que podía hacer era causarle lástima.

— Molestia...

Sakura enmudeció

— Yo no soy como Naruto tan hablador y expresando sin dificultad sus sentimientos — La ojijade no entendía ni una palabra— Creí que en este tiempo habías cambiado de aquella niña molesta y me doy cuenta que no es así.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

— Tuve miedo. Tuve tanto miedo de haberte cambiado. Tuve miedo de convertirte en una persona indiferente. Se que tu me amas Sakura, eres la única que me ha amado con esa intensidad durante todos estos años y no sabía por que. En un principio pensé que eras solo una fangirl más... y esos vínculos los detestaba lo admito, sin embargo, hubo un momento en que todo eso cambio y comencé a pensar en ti y en Naruto como mi familia. No tenía otra opción.

— Siempre hubo opciones...

— Lo sé ahora, y siento no haberlas tomado. Aún así, Sakura, me pides que busque la felicidad con otra mujer...

— Es por que la mereces.

— Me pides que sea un egoísta sabiendo lo que te haría si lo hago.

— Si tú y Naruto son felices yo...

— Tú morirías de tristeza ¿No es así?

— Eres drástico al decir eso

— Es la verdad y no trates de ocultarlo. Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar lo que venido a decirte.

— Es suficiente con lo que he escuchado.

— ¿Así que es suficiente?

— Ya no somos unos niños Sasuke.

— Te estás comportando como una.

— Basta... — la ojijade sintió de nuevo la resignación. — Iré a prepararte el baño, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche si lo deseas.

— Sakura... Te amo...

Silencio, las gotas que caían de las ropas perdieron el sonido, Sakura abrió sus orbes jade y lo observó atónita.

Sasuke comenzaba a perder su seriedad... sus pensamientos comenzaban a tomar forma de palabras sin meditar...

— No puedo apartar mi mente de ti, mi destino es el camino de redención, ver el mundo y descubrir potenciales peligros a la aldea. No me atrevo siquiera a pedirte permanecer a mi lado. Mi corazón duele al pensar que puedo ponerte de nuevo en peligro y mi conciencia... mi conciencia es mi peor enemiga.

— Sasuke... por favor no juegues conmigo. No podría soportarlo. — La pelirosa se recargó en la pared y se puso de rodillas sentándose en los talones. Sasuke por su parte, se arrodilló a su lado

— He reprimido este sentimiento por tanto tiempo sin embargo como cualquier ser humano soy egoísta y deseo mi felicidad después de todo. Una felicidad junto a ti, que eres la única que comprende mis penitencias, no me pidas que busque a una mujer, ninguna podría amarme, no podría siquiera pensar en querer a otra que no fueras tu... No es lástima, tampoco quiero que pienses que eres el único o último recurso. Es por que te amo... Es por eso que no me atrevía a decirte de mi regreso. No quería seguir lastimándote ahora con esto.

— Sasuke... — La chica elevó sus manos al rostro del Uchiha y con lagrimas en sus ojos le respondió— Si es verdad lo que dices, tú no puedes lastimarme de esa manera, yo quiero hacerte feliz, ambos somos humanos, tu lo dijiste, podemos intentarlo.

— Debo seguir viajando Sakura...

— Lo se, lo entiendo

— Quiero que tú me acompañes

— Sasuke... – La pelirosa no podía creer lo que oía.

— Después de todo ya no quiero separarme de tí — Lentamente pero con toda la determinación, Sasuke abrazó a la chica fuertemente— y si en algún momento mi viaje lo requiere, te prometo que siempre regresaré a ti. No importará nada, aún pasen años...

— Shh... — la mujer acarició los cabellos húmedos del azabache— A pesar de que no eres "expresivo" definitivamente esto es tan increíble.

— Increíble es que me hayas dicho que buscara a otra mujer...

— Eso fue... porque creía que tú no me querías a tu lado.

— Jamás vuelvas a pensar o decir algo así

— Lo prometo.

Un estornudo de parte del azabache sacó a Sakura de su nuevo sueño... — Te prepararé el baño, no puedo permitir que enfermes.

— No enfermaré

— No seas terco

— Tu eres una obstinada.

— No empieces Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke escuchó de nuevo la voz de la mujer a quien había declarado su amor. Por primera y única vez en su vida, sentía que había llegado a su hogar después de toda su tragedia, los brazos de Sakura.

Después del baño ambos cenaron mientras ella le contaba los últimos acontecimientos en la aldea, La boda de Naruto y Hinata, el compromiso de Temari y Shikamaru y la increíble relación de Karui y Chouji. Sasuke había regresado a ser el mismo escuchando cada palabra sin interrumpir afirmando con sus típicos "Hn" o frases pequeñas.

— Sasuke, este es un departamento pequeño como lo dijiste — La ojijade se sonrojó por completo sin cruzar miradas con el azabache— El sillón es muy pequeño, pero mi habitación es lo suficientemente grande.

Sasuke la observó — No pensé que me ofrecieras tu cama tan rápido Sakura...

La pelirosa se levantó completamente convertida en un tomate — ¡No! ¡No es eso!

Sasuke comenzó a reír dejando cautivada a la chica, era la primera vez que ella era testigo de una sonrisa sincera de aquel ex-vengador

Simplemente durmieron en la misma cama ninguno podía negar que sus deseos eran fuertes sin embargo no era el momento ambos lo sabían. Ella le había convencido permanecer un tiempo en la aldea para darse un descanso que bien merecido lo tenía. La luz de la luna comenzaba a colarse de entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo escondiendo las estrellas y ella entrelazo su mano a la de él, en respuesta, él la sujetó con fuerza.

— Okaeri Nasai Sasuke-kun...

— Tadai ma Sakura...

 ** _"Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado. Quiero sentir tu calidez. Las lagrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida no me soltaré de tu mano. A veces nos deshacemos. Nos convertimos en cobardes pero seguramente encontraremos algo ahí. Toma mi mano ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos. Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano."_**


End file.
